


Suspense

by MaleThirst



Category: RPF- Fandom
Genre: Cock Cage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleThirst/pseuds/MaleThirst
Summary: Having a partner who’s an actor is exciting, they could channel whichever character they wanted to fuck you, and with an actor as versatile as Jeffrey Dean Morgan, the possibilities were endless.
Relationships: Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Male Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Suspense

A relationship with an actor can be many things, boring is never one of them. With Jeffrey Dean Morgan, a man who was so infused with his craft, you never knew which side you’d get. Some nights he’d be smooth and romantic like Jason Crouse, some nights he’d be gruff, rough & tough like Negan. But he never bored you, so you always were excited to see who he would become in the bedroom & besides, either way, the sex was good.

As you heard his bike on it’s way up the drive, you had a notion that he was gonna be Negan this evening, the bike usually meant Negan, a car’s engine meant Jason, and being able to distinguish between both helped you prepare. Your prep now was ruined as the door was flung forwards “Where’s daddy’s baby boy? He’s got a surprise for you!” Putting on a needy act, you ran to the hallway flinging yourself into Jeffrey’s arms “Here I am daddy!” “Fuck, you’re excited, come sit on daddy’s lap where you damn belong!” Hearing him talk as Negan was hot, so it never occurred to you to ignore him, you followed him to the bedroom and got into position, Jeffrey gripping you ever so tightly & sat down. “Now remember when I was midway through fucking you, and you shot your load before I came?” You nodded, a shameful look on your face "Well I have a solution.” He lent over to his bag and removed a cock cage “This goes on your cock, and it stops you from getting hard so you can focus on me.” You looked very upset “Don’t you like daddy’s present?” Jeffrey looked at you with big puppy eyes “I do. I want to shoot my load as well, I love knowing how far you push me sir. Knowing that you are the only one to make me fall apart around you, it’s amazing.” Jeffrey grinned at you “It’s only to help you, and one day you won’t need it, you’ll be able to control your orgasms with daddy. Wear it tonight for me.” He said it so sweetly that you found yourself nodding, stripping and donning the cage “Good, daddy loves you so fucking much.”

He forced you to your knees “I want to see if you understand the fundamentals of what I am trying to help you achieve. So suck daddy’s big dick, make him hard enough to fuck you.” You began to suck his cock, determined to prove yourself to him “Fuck, suck daddy’s dick, get it all in your mouth” He grabbed your head & shoved forwards, making you gag “Yeah, choke on daddy’s dick, it only makes me harder.” He set a brutal pace, using your mouth for his own “Damn, this mouth is gonna make me cum early!”

He pulled you off him, dragging you back up. He gave you a kiss, taking you onto his lap before thrusting his cock into your ass, causing you to scream “FUCK DADDY!” “Yeah, that’s right, you belong to daddy! Daddy’s got you, daddy’s gonna treat you right like his prince deserves.” His rough pace from the blowie continued, him pummelling away at your ass, chasing his orgasm. “Worship my tattoos” he groaned, eagerly you moved to his left pectoral, and licked his tattoo, whilst moving your left and right hands over his other ones on both arms “Glide over daddy’s tattoos, keep sucking on my chest one. Daddy wants to see something.” You hadn’t noticed he had stopped fucking you, focused on worshipping his tattoos, suddenly his cock prodded your G-Spot, making you yell “See how hard you make daddy, I didn’t even need to fuck you, you made my dick so hard it found your G-Spot all on it’s own. Who could love you like that?” You were practically breathless “I asked you a damn question! Who. Could. Love. You. Like. That?” As he said this, his hand laid several slaps to your already worn out ass “Fuck, you Daddy! You’re the only one who could fuck me like this” Jeffrey stopped “That’s damn fucking right!”

Jeffrey resumed his brutal pace, loving your moans & yells as you experienced his brutal side. Your cock ring flopped lazily on his stomach making him laugh “You’re daddy’s desperate fucking slut, tell me what you are?” You struggled for breath, as much as it was “I-I’m daddy’s desperate fucking slut. I chained my dick up so daddy could experience more time fucking me, and I let him treat my manhood like that. I am his pussy, only for daddy, my beautiful, sexy daddy” Jeffrey raised himself up & kissed you. “Fuck, those beautiful words are gonna make daddy cum!” He groaned out a lot of expletives, your name mixed within them “Y/N! Shit! Fuck! I’m gonna come! Clench down right there! OH YEAH!” He practically bellowed as he shot his load deep in your ass “Fuck, we look a damn mess, all covered in sweat, you with my load all up in your ass. We need to get clean” at these words, you used whatever strength you could to hold Jeffrey down “Baby boy, what the hell are you doin?” His question was answered as you began to clean him, mouth on hand to mop up his sweat “Oh fuck, you crave daddy anyway you can have him!” Jeffrey groaned.

Eventually you did as much as you could & Jeffrey leaned back up to kiss you “Fuck, you taste like a strong man after you cleaned my sweat & you did it unprompted. You also didn’t shoot whilst in the cage, so daddy will give you a reward.” He scooped you up and took you to the showers “Let’s get under that shower, I’ll take the cage off & you can come all over my chest hair. I love you so damn much!”

**Author's Note:**

> So now you’re at the end of the fic & you may have an opinion. Drop it in the comments section & if you wish, leave Kudos. I’ll reply to comments as well, so if you have requests or things you want to ask, you’re free to do so.


End file.
